Marked by the moon
by HaleMcCkenna22
Summary: Derek Hale wasn't always a Hale once he was Derek Quinn the orphaned werwolf taken in by the Hale's. lots of Derek/Peter bonding no slash will include visionary!
1. Chapter 1

Peter Hale couldn't get the sound of Marcus Quinn's dying cries out of his head. His grip on Peter's hand was tight his unfocused eyes started hauntingly ahead of him, and a small whimper left his lips.

"M-m-y-y."

"Don't talk," Peter said.

"M-my son yo-you have to find him please," his grip tightened," tell m-me y-y-you'll fi-find him."

"Shore yeah I'll find him," Peter said nodding his head.

He really just wanted this man to stop talking he had began to make this chocking sound in the back of his throat. Marcus closed his eyes content that his child would be safe.

The boy is small crouched in the basement trying to make him as small as possible. His mop of dark hair hung down into brown eyes.

"What's your name?"

Peter reached a hand out to him, the boy actually whimpered stepping into the shadows of the basement. Peter was suddenly reminded of a scared animal, he had never really seen one of them hunted before it was very scary.

"Your dad sent me I'm Peter."

They stood starting at each other the boy's eyes glowing a golden yellow.

"The hunters are gone your safe," Peter said.

The same blank dead eyes.

"Derek I-I'm Derek."

Peter almost didn't hear him his voice was soft.

Derek throws up when he tells him about his father. Peter places his hand on his small shaking back, he's thirteen and his family is gone decimated in the blink of an eye. He doesn't speak the three-hour ride to the Hale residence; Peter isn't shore if he even knows where he is.

"How did it happen?" Laura asked starting at Derek he voice soft and her face pained.

"Hunters," Peter said darkly," Where's Talia?"

Laura tried to offer Derek something to eat again; Peter thinks she'll make a good mother one day.

"Meeting with the other pack they went to retaliate," she casted a side long glace at Derek," They might want to take him with them."

"What?" Peter said in shock.

"I don't know Uncle Peter someone has to take him the hunters tried to kill him."

She only ever called her Uncle Peter when she was truly scared; they were only a few years apart really. They each looked at Derek whose shirt and jacket were still covered in blood from his now healed wounds. Peter thought it must be a horrible thing to be a casualty of war. Right now a group of very powerful wolfs were deciding which pack would use him as a symbol of revenge. Laura went to high school she had friends she was a cheerleader for god sake; she wasn't a commodity to be traded.

"Talia."

Peter ran to greet his sister-in-law at door she was staring to look pregnant. His brother had told Peter to look after her while and the other male's were away for the summer hunting. He was starting to worry that he wasn't fulfilling his order she looked tired. He helped her to the dinning room table even pulling out the chair for her. Talia actually smiled crossing her arm in front of her.

"I'm Talia Hale," she said to Derek.

"I know," Derek said softly, "my dad talked about you the shape sifter."

"Your father was a good man," Talia said.

Derek's eyes were suddenly extra bright.

"Why don't sleep Derek you must be tired Laura will show to your room," Talia said patting his hand.

Derek nodded he probably was exhausted he had been literally running for his life only a few hours ago. Laura was politely quit as they acceded the main staircase. Peter looked at Talia her dark hair was braided hair and blue dress dotted with flowers hardly made her seem like the finale authority to many packs but she was. Peter would give her respect to let her speak first but he very curiosity.

" Stop starting at me Peter it's strange."

"Well if you what's happening then I wouldn't have to."

Talia smiled, "Well we're keeping him."

"How?" Peter asked.

"Well your brothers are going to have to give up some land to Deucalion, but none of them want a war or a kid," Talia said.

Peter nodded suddenly feeling drained all of the sudden.

"How bad was it?" Talia asked tears welling in her eyes.

"Do you really want to know," Peter asked.

Talia laded her hand on her belly starting into space for a moment.

"I knew him you know Marcus, before your brother are family were friends. When I met the Hale's he didn't come to the wedding it was a pack thing they didn't like one another. I ashamed to say I didn't even know he had a son. I never thought he would see his father ri-ripp-ripped apart-"

Peter tried not to notice she was crying because Talia was so strong it seemed wrong. She was though big loud tears that said she hadn't made a pack leader decision but a human decision a _motherly decision_. Peter wasn't shore how he felt about the women he considered his sister being so sentimental it just wasn't how he was raised they made pack decisions not individual one's. He didn't like to think how angry his brothers were going to be for letting this happen, Peter shuttered at the thought. The Hale's were traditional Peter remembered when his brother brought home Talia she had been lonely because Hale's don't have friends they had _friends _they had pack that was all they needed. Peter could only hope that the respect that the pack had for Talia would prevent his brother form ripping his throat his out.

"Is that why you sent me their because he was your _friend_." He said the word sounded foreign to him.

Talia smiled whipping a tear from her eye.

"Something like that, maybe one day you'll understand what that means."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek woke up to the smell of lavender. He'd fallen asleep with his cloths on shortly after s Laura had fallen had showed him into the room. Light streamed in the large picture window on his right. Last night he had notice how huge the how was, he never seen such a beautiful house. He'd never lived in one place long enough to know how the rest of his kind lived. Derek felt a ping in his stomach at the thought of his father. They hadn't exactly lived in the most beautiful of places usually abandoned homes, but Derek missed the feeling of their small home. Derek sniffled whipping the wet tear away from his eye he was alone now in a strange house full of strangers. He missed his father so much it hurt, but he almost missed their pack more. When his mother had died when he born his father hasn't been very good at maintaining friendships. They had both accepted Ralph an old wolf that died last year, but his father wasn't a very strong alpha so he didn't feel the need to grow their pack. Derek wondered if they had more like the Hale's if his father would still be alive, he whipped his eyes feeling frustrated.

"Derek."

He jumped in the air; it was Laura Derek whipped his eyes.

"Yeah umm come in," he felt weird this wasn't even his room.

Laura came in her hair was tied up in high ponytail today, and she was wearing work out cloths. She smiled at him Derek was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that he was covered in blood and smelled like something that had been scraped off the floor. She came and sits next him on the bed, and Derek was surprised how at ease he felt around her. She hands Derek a pile of cloths.

"Their Peters they might be a little big but we'll get you some new ones before school stats."

"School?" Derek said frowning.

"Mom hasn't told you yet your saying," she chirps in happiness.

Derek frowns at his shoes, he wasn't shore how he felt about this new information. The Hale's were nice shore, but they just weren't pack it didn't feel right.

"Your not happy about this," Laura said wisely.

"No you've all been really nice, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry that was insensitive. Do you want to talk about it?" Laura said kindly.

No Derek did not want to talk about how he'd left his father to die. How he had ran and hide like a coward. Derek could feel tears tugging at his eyes he turned away from Laura ashamed. Then felt Laura reach for him. She was held him like she would a brother and for a long time they just sate they're in silence grieving together. It felt horrible and nice not to be alone all rolled into one.

"Mom cooked pancakes lets come on Derek let's eat," Laura said after awhile.

Talia had laded out a feast in the Hale's amazing dining room. Derek didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw the food his stomach rumbled loudly. Peter was already at the Victorian table inhaling food. He glanced up at them when they entered, but then went back to eating with out so much as a good morning. Laura happily pored Derek a glass of orange juice with out him having to ask. She also took it upon herself cut up his pancakes for him. Derek heard Peter snort in amusement, and he blushed he wasn't shore how _old_ Laura thought he was.

"Derek," Talia said appearing in the doorway in a yellow dress.

Derek swallowed his mouth full of pancakes.

"Hi," he said.

"So I hear Laura told you that you'll be staying with us," tears suddenly sprung to her eyes, "we are so very happy to have you."

She didn't seem very happy to Derek. His father hadn't spoken much about Talia Hale, but from what Derek could gather she was a very powerful Alpha. Derek knew that a shape shifter was rare gift that was most commonly found in women he glanced at Laura wondering if she had inherited this gift.

"Thanks for everything." Derek said cringing at how lame that sounds.

Talia smiled a kind motherly smile like she understood that he was overwhelmed, and Derek suddenly saw the striking resemblance between her and Laura.

"Peter," Talia turning on her brother in law like a hawk, "you'll take Derek to basketball practice with you."

"Why" Peter said his mouth still full.

Talia pursed her mouth in frustration.

"Because your brother is coming home," Talia said her voice tight.

Derek watched the odd exchange curiously. He knew that the Hale men would be hunting all big powerful packs did this before the fall. He could only assume that since Talia was pregnant her husband had gone in her stead, or maybe they didn't like a women hunting with them he couldn't be shore. He knew one thing for shore that Talia did not want him here when her husband returned. Derek could only assume that the Hale men would not take a new young werewolf on their territory very well. He just hopes that the return of the Hale men wouldn't lead to his outing. Derek was suddenly stricken with fear that he would be kicked out the Hale house.

"Alright come on kid," Peter said.

Derek had to almost run to keep up with Peter. Peter strides with purpose balancing a basketball in his hand his tall body having an advantage over Derek's much shorter one. He doesn't talk to Derek on the walk to Beacon Hills high school, and when arrive all he says is.

"Do what you want, just meet me at the entrance at four."

Peter disappears shortly after that, and Derek wasn't stupid enough to try to follow him. Derek hadn't been to school since Ralph had died his father said that they had to consecrate on strengthening their pack, but Derek would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. Beacon Hills High School was bigger than Derek's last school.

When Derek saw then sign for the pool he couldn't quite believe his luck. One summer when Derek was eight they had lived in a small town in Colorado and they had a community pool Derek had swam every day. As he looked at the blue water he wondered if the Hale's really appreciated all the privileges. Derek was more than surprised to see a curly sandy haired boy around his age swimming laps.

"Hi," the boys said his head bobbing in the water.

"Hi," Derek said it was the summer he hadn't expected to see anyone.

"Swim tryouts were last week'," the boys said pulling himself by the rings of the pool latter."

"Oh I-I wasn't – I was just looking," Derek said his face burning hot.

The boy cocked his head in interest, his face still friendly and open.

"I'm Cam by the way," he said "my dad's the swim coach so they let me train hear."

"Derek."

"You new Derek?" Cam asked clearly curious.

Derek wasn't shore what to say his position in the Hale house was shaky at best, and he wasn't used to speaking to strangers no matter how friendly they seemed. Cam seemed to sense his discomfort because he started talking and just wouldn't _stop. _It amazed Derek how much the kid could talk he didn't seem to need to breath, but Derek found to comforting. He almost liked hearing about Cam's training, how he hoped his mom would have a little brother, and how he thought _Peter Hale _was the coolest. When Derek had mentioned that Peter had brought him their Cam had looked at him with eyes filled with worship.

"You_ live _with the Hale's?" Cam said his eyes filled as big as saucers.

"I guess," Derek said looking his old tennis shoes, "its still kind of a new."

Derek liked Cam more for not asking why he was suddenly living with the Hale's.

The tow boys stood by the display case in the hallway. Cam pointed out Peter's picture in it to him, and Derek glanced at Peter's cocky expression, he thought back to Peter finding him in the basement Peter hadn't looked cocky then he'd looked _scared_.

"Cam!"

Derek and Cam turning around to see a angry looking man with glasses barreling towards them. Cam's back suddenly straightened, and the smile slipped from his lisps.

"Dad hi," Cam said now looking at his shoes.

"Your suppose to be practicing _boy_," Cam's father spat, "You think practice space comes cheap?"

Cam was shaking his head viscously.

"He was showing me around," Derek said before he could stop himself.

Mr. Lahey turned his hawk like gaze on to Derek, but Derek didn't flinch.

"Who are _you_?" he hissed.

"Derek."

"While _Derek_ I happen to be a employee hear, and you look to young to be a student here so maybe we should call security to handle this matter."

Derek's heart raced he defiantly wouldn't be welcomed in Hale house if he was arrested.

"Coach I see you've met my nephew Derek."

Peter appeared in the hallway his hair wet from the showers the same cocky grin from the picture plastered on his face.

"Mr. Hale," Lahey said looking uneasy," I wasn't aware you had nephew."

Derek jumped as Peter clapped him on the back.

"I have a large family coach as you know," Peter said.

Derek noticed that Mr. Lahey blinked as though he had been slapped at the mention of Peter's family. It almost seemed to Derek he had been threatened, but Derek wasn't shore what the threat was.

"Well I see best be on your way Hale," Mr. Lahey his voice suddenly deep.

"We will _sir_," Peter said guiding Derek past Mr. Lahey.

Derek truned around and gave Cam a small wave for witch Cam barely returned.

Peter still didn't take his hand off Derek's shoulder even once they were out of view of the school. Derek had an awful feeling in his gut the silent walk to the Hale house. He didn't even want to think about Peter's brother reaction when they returned to the mansion. Derek wondered if they would wait the night before they kicked him out, Derek's stomach clenched at the thought.

Derek didn't remember stopping walking. He didn't remember hitting the ground. He didn't remember his hitched breaths getting stuck in his throat. Derek did however remember Peter slapping him.

"Kid are you alright," Peter said his face close Derek in concern.

Derek nodded his throat dry.

"You had a panic attack," Peter said his voice slow as though he was talking to his small child, "just take deep breathes."

"Pe-Peter," Derek said his voice horse.

"Shh don't talk," Peter said softly.

"Don't kick me out," Derek blurted out all politeness forgotten.

Peter reared back in shock.

"Derek you're not leaving unless you want to," Peter said softly, "I'm pretty shore your stuck with us."

Derek blinked in shock he had expected Peter to say many things, but that wasn't one of them.

"You know when my brother Richard brought Talia home he said sometimes we're born to a pack, and sometimes we make them," Peter leveled his gaze at Derek, "We Hale's chose wisely Derek."

Derek felt something warm enter him for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 3

Richard Hale laughed a deep throaty laugh as he embraced his pregnant wife lifting her feet off the ground. He was a tall man who had developed dark bread his time away hunting. His five other brothers Simon, Thomas, Deacon, Harry, and Kyle had dutifully kissed their sister in law in on the cheek then headed home to their own family's who lived in smaller homes on the preserve.

"Well their goes the kids college funds," Richard said by way of greeting.

"We have more than enough land Rich," Talia said," beside Deucalion is friend it could help us down the line."

Richard shrugged faking keeping his cool, but his nostrils flared.

"I know you're angry," Talia began.

"NO," Richard screamed his eyes suddenly filled with rage, " you don't, you don't know what it was like to hear that my wife his traded my family land for Marcus Quinn."

Talia's eyes flashed red, and her voice deepened.

"I think you mean your Alpha."

Richard bowed his head slightly.

"Fine but I'll never say Marcus was a good man not after what he did to that girl," he mumbled.

"He loved Diana," Talia said softly.

"She was a hunter who he turned a fact witched probably got him killed, and I'm not even going to talk about how he always loved you," Richard said.

Talia pretended she didn't hear him.

"Derek is a wonderful boy," She said.

Richard hadn't honestly thought about the boy, and a fact witch he instantly regretted. He was a father, and he never thought about a young scared boy who had just lost his father. As though he had psychically summoned them his little brother Peter and Derek appeared emerging from the edge of the woods. The boy had his dark haired head hung, and Peter seemed to be pulling him up the porch steps. Richard was suddenly reminded of Laura when she was little how she use pull her dolls behind her, Peter certainly acted like Derek was his already.

"Richard," Peter said in his most adult voice to his older brother.

Richard lips twitched normally Peter's slacker attitude brother him but today he was amusing.

"Peter," he said nodding his head.

"You must be Derek," Richard said.

He had out his hand the boy blinked at him with big brown eyes.

"Thank you for having me," Derek said in such a low voice Richard had to strain to hear him.

"Glade to have ya kid," Richard, said clasping him on the back, he tried to ignore the boys wince.

"How was practice?" Talia asked.

"Good Derek's going to join," Peter declared loudly.

From Derek's surprised face Richard could tell this plan was news to Derek, Talia smirked at them.

"Well you better start practicing," She said.

Before the words were even out of her mouth Peter had pulled Derek into the house. Talia shook her fondly turning to her head.

"He's sweet isn't he?" She asked.

Richard nodded his head his face suddenly grim.

"Yes he is, and he's going to have to discreet for awhile," Richard said.

"Why?" Talia asked.

"Because Chris Argent is back in town."


End file.
